MGE: Heroic Maelstrom
by RustyCage500
Summary: Two years have passed since the fourth Great Shinobi War and the life of one blond young man is never easy. However after an accident with a seal he found himself in a completely new world, now a new adventure awaits him...along with a lot of sex.
1. Prologue

Naruto X Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction

Description: Two years have passed since the fourth Great Shinobi War and the life of one blond young man is never easy. However after an accident with a seal he found himself in a completely new world, now a new adventure awaits him...along with a lot of sex.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū speaking** "

 **Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

XXXXXXX

In one of many bars in Konoha one Naruto Uzumaki sits on the stool by the bar with a bottle of sake in his hand, a deep frown on his face.

'I can't fucking get a break, this year sucks.' Naruto thought as he took another swing from the bottle, most people didn't pay attention to him but those who did began to murmur about it.

"Did you heard, another breakup, that kid really has a bad luck with women." A middle-aged men whispered to his friends, earning nods in return.

"Yeah, this time it was Yamanaka heiress, the girl cheated on him." Another one said.

"That will be like, forth breakup this year, the easiest was with Hinata-sama, they just weren't compatible so each went their own way." Yet another man said, shaking his head a little.

"The kid deserve some happiness after all he has done." The first man said and looked at Naruto who by now emptied the whole bottle. The man turned back to restart the conversation when the whole bar went quiet, the reason for that was one Tsunade Senju entering the bar and sitting next to Naruto.

"Brat, how long are you here?" She asked Naruto who only huffed at her question, after several seconds he glanced at the clock hanging from the wall with a scoff.

"Around five hours now, yet I still don't feel much from this." Naruto said, raising the bottle in his hand up. The blond duo stayed silent for several seconds before Tsunade sighed in annoyance.

"Naruto...I'm sure you will find someone who truly loves you...just...just don't do anything stupid." Tsunade said as she looked worriedly at Naruto, the young man just huffed before leaving a stack of bills at the counter.

"It should cover few more bottles for you, I'm going home." Naruto said as he began to stood up, however Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"You know what, why don't you take a short vacation, it should give you some time to calm down." Tsunade said with a smile which Naruto returned.

"Thanks Baa-chan, you're the best!" He gave the older blond a hug before running out from the bar. It only took few minutes before he arrived at his apartment, upon walking inside he quickly began packing for a few days trip, when he was done he looked around and frowned upon seeing how bare his place looked, without the photos he packed the place looked almost like no one lived here.

" **So kit, where do you plan on going?** " A voice said in his mind, making Naruto snap out from his thoughts.

'I don't know Kurama, maybe I should see how Gaara is doing...or go to Nami...I don't really know.' He thought and walked toward his bed, he set the large scroll with his stuff by the bed and flopped down on the soft mattress.

" **You can go somewhere else, this few days should give you some time to improve your father's technique.** " The fox said to which Naruto hummed in thought, he slowly closed his eyes to go to sleep.

'Maybe, few days outside the village will be good for me, I could also practice Fūinjutsu in peace...the last attempt at my new seal ended badly.' Naruto thought with a frown at the last attempt to create something new.

" **Well, you are a seal master after all, and an Uzumaki too, Fūinjutsu is something that comes naturally to you, I have a feeling that soon enough you will improve the Hiraishin.** " Kurama said to which Naruto grinned slightly.

'You bet I will, for now I need the energy for tomorrow, good night Kurama.' Naruto thought and relaxed, slowly falling asleep.

" **Good night kit, get some rest.** " Kurama said and fallen silent. Naruto didn't waste the time in falling asleep, soon all that could be heard inside his room was steady breathing.

XXXXXXX

The next day, after saying goodbye to Tsunade and some of his friends Naruto decided to travel in the direction of Suna, to visit his friend Gaara. Several hours later he decided to camp in a forest near the border of Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni. By the campfire sat Naruto with a small opened scroll in front of him.

"God dammit, why is it so hard!" Naruto shouted in frustration as he gazed angrily at the piece of paper in front of him, he already cracked open the seal his father used and tried to improve it, after few hours he managed to make some changes and the entire thing looked stable but no matter how much chakra he used it did nothing but lit up slightly.

'Think, think, all symbols looks in place but it still does nothing more than lit up, what am I missing here.' Naruto thought as he gazed at the sealing matrix, he quickly performed few adjustments and placed his finger on a small Uzumaki symbol in the middle. After moving his finger counter-clockwise the entire matrix began to recede into toward the symbol and the entire thing began to change shape, it turned into a small Uzumaki clan symbol with two vertical lines of kanji, one on top and the other on the bottom, he took one of the kunai his father used and used chakra to imprint the sealing matrix on the handle.

'One more time, if it works then good, if not...I will just go to sleep and try again later.' Naruto thought and threw the kunai into a nearby tree, he focused on his link to the seal and pushed chakra through it, the seal on the kunai glowed much brighter this time but other than that nothing happened. With a sigh Naruto decided to call it a day when Kurama's voice sounded through his mind.

" **Kit, use my chakra, it should help.** " The fox said to which Naruto raised an eyebrow, he shrugged his shoulders.

'Eh, why not.' Naruto thought and send some of Kurama's chakra through the link, the seal on the kunai lit up a bright red color, nearly blinding Naruto with its intensity, forcing him to close his eyes. Then he felt it, a pull toward the kunai, however it wasn't what he expected so he opened his eyes and saw something that shocked him. Just in front of the kunai was a vertical oval portal with flaming purple edges and complete darkness inside.

"Kurama?! What the hell is going on?!" Naruto shouted in fright as he realized that the pull emanated from the portal.

" **Hang on kit, I will call the rest to help!** " Kurama shouted in distress and send a chakra pulse, few seconds later he felt seven more shapes appearing inside Naruto's subconsciousness, every other tailed beast besides Hachibi appeared.

" **Quickly, we must help Naruto!** " Seeing Kurama like that the other Bijū began sending their chakra into Naruto's body, hoping to overpower the pull on his body. In the outside world Naruto was still pulled closer to the strange portal, no matter what he did he couldn't pull away, he tried to stop the flow of chakra through the link but the portal was still there and much bigger than before.

'Shit! It's no use!' Naruto thought and quickly grabbed the small scroll and the big scroll with his stuff inside.

'Kurama! It's no use, the only thing I can do is dive in and find a way out on the other side!' Naruto shouted to his friend who growled angrily.

" **Fine, however my siblings are staying with us for now, you will need our help.** " When Kurama said that Naruto felt a large amount of chakra flooding into the seal on his stomach, he gritted his teeth at the pain it brought but he stopped resisting the pull, his body was forcefully pulled inside the portal just as he felt the presence of seven other Bijū appearing in the seal.

Then, all he could see was darkness as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto X Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fanfiction

Description: Two years have passed since the fourth Great Shinobi War and the life of one blond young man is never easy. However after an accident with a seal he found himself in a completely new world, now a new adventure awaits him...along with a lot of sex.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Bijū speaking** "

 **Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

XXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1: THE TOWN OF MISTLEN

"Ugh...what the hell happened?" Naruto mumbled out as he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a wooden ceiling and the sunlight shining through the window to his left, he slowly sat up and clenched his teeth at the pain in his body. He looked around and saw that he was on the bed, on his right just beside the bed was a nightstand with unlit candle, the room itself was very small.

'Huh? That smell, alcohol, so this is probably some sort of inn.' Naruto thought and sat up, he noticed that the scroll with his stuff, the one with improved Hiraishin formula and his weapon pouch was leaning against the corner of the room. He stood up from the bed and quickly noticed that his clothes were different, a blue linen shirt and brown pants, his sandals next to the bed, after putting them on he took his weapon pouch and tied it around his right thigh.

'I should find out where I am first.' Naruto thought as he walked up to his stuff, he picked the smaller scroll and put it inside his weapon pouch, then he picked up the large scroll and slung it onto his back. With that out of the way Naruto walked out from the room and down the hallway toward the stairs, when he walked down he immediately saw several people sitting by the tables and a barmaid behind the counter, when he took the final step the whole room became quiet.

"Umm...hey?" Naruto said awkwardly, after few more seconds people returned to what they did before and it became loud again. He look at the barmaid, a brown-haired girl slightly older than him.

"You woke up! Sister Milka was really worried about you!" The barmaid said in happiness as she walked up to Naruto, the blond only looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"Right...so where am I?" Naruto asked, the barmaid smiled and brought him to the counter where he sat at one of the stools.

"We are in port city of Mistlen, an anti-monster territory under the protection of The Order." The barmaid said to which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Anti-monster? The Order? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked in confusion, the barmaid stopped cleaning the counter and looked at Naruto weirdly.

"You don't know? Everyone should know that, it's common knowledge in this world." The girl said to which Naruto shrugged.

"That's the point, I think this is not my world." When Naruto said that the barmaid froze in place, after several seconds she looked at Naruto with pale face.

"Wh-what?" She asked quietly, Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I felt the energy of this world and it feels nothing like the place from where I am." He said calmly, the barmaid quickly moved from behind the counter and loudly clasped her hands.

"Everyone! I'm closing for an hour, something important came up!" She shouted, earning several unhappy groans in return.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I will be back as soon as possible, you can come back later." After everyone left the barmaid grabbed Naruto by the hand and began to drag him out from the tavern, when they went outside Naruto's eyes went wide open. The town was simply huge, most buildings are made from stone with tiled roofs and the tavern was on a small hill, allowing Naruto to see an enormous port in the distance.

"Wow...why the hell the port is so big?" Naruto asked in curiosity even as the barmaid dragged him through the streets.

"Mistlen is a mayor trading town on the East side of the continent, we mostly export rare metals and gems from our mines but we also resupply the ships that travel to and from Zipangu and Mist Continent as well as warships from The Order." Naruto only blinked in amazement at the barmaids words, after few seconds he tuned everything around out to talk with his friends.

'Kurama? Guys? Are you there?' Naruto said to the Bijū to which he received only silence for several seconds.

" **Yuppie! You woke up! I was so worried!** " Saiken's voice sounded through his head, however Naruto immediately noticed that Saiken's voice was slightly more feminine from before.

'Saiken? Why do you sound so weird?' Naruto asked to which he received silence for few seconds.

" **Well...I don't know how to say that but...when you went through the portal I began to absorb this strange energy inside the portal in hopes of helping you but...** " Saiken couldn't say anything more as a loud laughing sounded through Naruto's mind.

" **Hahahahahahaha! The hell Saiken! You look so tiny, just like those human women!** " Shukaku's loud voice forced a small wince of pain from Naruto, however he quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow.

'Saiken? What the hell is he talking about?' Naruto thought as he and the barmaid arrived at a small stone chapel with red tiles on the roof. The barmaid pushed open the sturdy double doors and they walked inside

" **I...I...IWILLTALKTOYOULATER!** " Saiken shouted hurriedly, then the mental link died down. Upon returning to reality he looked around. The inside of the chapel wasn't that big, there were two big stained glass windows on each side of the church, each depicting an angel, from the front door to the altar was a long red carpet on which sides were rows of five long pews. The stone altar on the other side of the church was illuminated by a steel chandelier with candles burning brightly, and above the altar on the back wall of the chapel was a circular stained glass window depicting a gold, cross-shaped shield.

"So...why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked the barmaid who pushed him ahead.

"Ju-just go ahead and find Sister Milka, she should be in the back room." With that said the barmaid hurried outside, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

'Weird, I think she thought I was crazy.' Naruto thought and walked toward the altar, however he was stopped after few seconds when his ears registered a gasp from behind.

"It's you, I'm glad that you are alive, you were really weak when I found you." A mature woman's voice reached his ears, causing a strange shiver to go down his spine.

'The hell?!' He thought in confusion and turned around, nearly coming face to face with a woman in front of him. She was slightly taller than him with a figure any woman could kill for and slightly pale unblemished skin, wavy golden hair falling like a curtain to her knees, parted in the middle of her forehead by cross-shaped hairpins, her beautiful heart-shaped face and warm amber eyes causing his heart to skip a beat. she wears a black nun outfit without the hat.

"Ummm, are you Sister Milka?" Naruto asked in confusion, his heart skipped a beat when the woman gave him a warm smile,

"I am, I was the one who found you in the forest outside the town, you are lucky I did, there were reports of Orcs spotted nearby." Sister Milka said with a gentle smile to which Naruto bowed slightly.

"Thank you for helping me, I have lot of questions I need answered and I hope you will give me answers to them." Naruto said respectfully to which Milka giggled.

"Do not worry, I will answer them to the best of my possibilities, come with me." She said and walked toward the front of the chapel, in the corner Naruto saw wooden doors which he presumed was the back room. When they entered the room he immediately saw how spartan it looked, the room was slightly bigger than the bedroom in his apartment in Konoha, on the right from the entrance was a wardrobe with two wide drawers on top of each other at the bottom, just beside the wardrobe is a small cupboard with a silver chalice on top covered by a white cloth from a support beam hangs a small steel chandelier with three lit candles, on the wall opposite the door is a small circular window letting sunlight in but high enough to give privacy, in the far right corner stood a king-sized bed with a soft looking quilt on top and two large pillows, a small nightstand by the bed, in the middle of the room stood a wooden circular table with two chair opposite each other, on the left side of the room was a lit fireplace with a chimney leading outside, there was a steel rod with a hook above the fire for a kettle.

"Please, sit down, I will make some tea." Milka said as she walked up to the cupboard and opened it, she pulled out a steel pitcher and two cups, she threw few tea leaves into the pitcher and returned to the table, after placing the pitcher and cups on the table she walked back to the cupboard and pulled out a kettle.

"Oh no, did i used up all the water?" Milka asked herself, Naruto looked at her for few seconds before grabbing the scroll on his back, after pushing aside the cup he opened the scroll on the table, after looking at it for a while he unsealed a big canteen and handed it to Milka.

"Use this, it should have enough water for the two of us." Naruto said with a smile, Milka quickly thanked him and upon filing the kettle she handed the canteen back, upon hanging the kettle above the fire she walked up to the table and sat opposite from Naruto, a smile never leaving her face.

"Interesting ability, are you by chance a mage?" Milka asked with curiosity shining in her eyes, Naruto chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"No, I'm a Shinobi and a Seal Master." He said and replaced the scroll onto his back, he sighed and looked Milka straight in the eyes.

"Listen, I know it probably sound weird but...I'm not from this world." As he said that Naruto prepared to be called crazy, however Milka just hummed in thought for few seconds before nodding.

"I see, that explain how you were able to survive that fall." Milka said simply, causing Naruto to raise and eyebrow in confusion.

"You...believe me?" He asked uncertainly, the woman just nodded with a smile.

"I do, I was taking a walk when I saw that portal open up in the sky, then you flew through it, I never saw anything like that." Milka said, however Naruto detected something unnatural about her.

'Saiken? Do you feel anything unusual from that woman?' Naruto asked the six-tailed slug, after few seconds of waiting in silence he almost returned to talking with Milka when Saiken's voice sounded through his head.

" **She feels just like the energy from the portal, however that energy is suppressed, only tiny amounts are leaking, I absorb what I can in case it's harmful to you.** " Saiken said to which Naruto almost frowned.

'Don't force yourself for my sake Saiken, I will be alright.' He said seriously, after few seconds of silence Saiken replied in a tiny voice.

" **Thank you...** " And there was silence once more.

"So, can you tell me about this world?" Naruto asked to which Milka nodded.

"It would be my pleasure." Milka said happily, however Naruto noticed how her tone changed at the word 'pleasure'.

'Well, I think I will stay here for a long time.' Naruto thought and began to ask questions.

XXXXXXX

A month have passed already and Naruto made a living by becoming an adventurer which mostly consist of running errands around the town, however there was also an occasional escort mission to the next town yet nothing unusual happened on them. Currently Naruto sat on a bed in a small room he is renting, the place was rather close to Milka's chapel, the tavern he woke up in and an orphanage where Milka helps.

'Guys? Why Saiken isn't talking to me and why I can't enter into the seal?' Naruto asked the Bijū inside the seal.

" **Kit, it really isn't our place to say that, however she warned us not to absorb this strange energy, just give her some time.** " Kurama's voice entered his head, making Naruto nod in undertanding. It was early morning so Naruto was about to stand up when something caught his attention.

'Wait, she? Wasn't Saiken a boy, he sounded like he was.' At that the Bijū stayed silent, after several second Kurama sighed and shook his head.

" **Just wait Naruto, Saiken needs some time alone, when the time to talk will came you will know, for now just focus on your job, maybe this time take a harder request, those coins are useful in this world.** " When Naruto noticed that Kurama won't budge he just sighed, ten minutes later he was already out on the streets, greeting anyone he met on his way to the main square.

'I wonder what type of work is available for today.' Naruto mused in thought as he found a wooden notice board with several requests hung up, the board stand in front of a large building, an Adventurer Guild. Several people gathered around the board, blocking Naruto's view, with a sigh he pushed most people aside before looking at a large notice with raised eyebrow.

'A Wurm? 8000 coins to anyone who kills it? That much money could sustain me for a long time, I don't know what Wurm is but maybe Milka knows.' Naruto thought as he looked at the other notices, not finding anything interesting he turned back to the biggest notice on the board.

'What the hell could go wrong?' He asked himself and took of the notice, causing several people around him to gasp, quickly enough whispers broke among the gathered crowd.

"Is he crazy, normal people can't fight against this dragon." An older man whispered, quickly followed by a mature woman.

"Poor kid, he doesn't know what he's doing." Naruto scoffed at their words, he turned around with the notice in hand and walked inside the Guild building, after accepting the request he quickly walked out and decided to visit Milka as quickly as possible.

'The morning service should have ended by now, I wonder if she has some free time.' Naruto thought as he came closer to the chapel, upon quietly entering inside he saw Milka kneeled in front of the altar.

"Mil..." He called out to her but stopped when he noticed a white tail with heart-shaped tip slithering inside her nun dress. the heart-shaped tip has a round amber gem embedded in the middle.

"What the hell are you, Milka?" Naruto asked as he came closer toward the kneeling woman.

"So you saw, remember what I told you about The Order?" She said as she turned slightly toward Naruto, her amber eyes glowing with a red tint in them. Naruto gulped upon feeling the heavy aura around him yet it wasn't affecting him.

'Saiken? Are you absorbing the energy around me?' Naruto asked the six-tailed slug but no reply came, his worry for Saiken increased when he heard faint moans in his head.

'Does absorbing this energy hurt Saiken that much?' He asked himself, he quickly focused back on Milka who turned fully toward him and stood up, a loving smile on her face.

"What I told you about The Order is a lie, monsters do not kill humans...well, they do but only when they have no other choice...anyway, what my mother want is to unite the humanity, can you imagine, no more wars, a world full of love." As Milka talked passionately about her mother's plan the aura around them increased, forming a black fog-like miasma inside the chapel, Naruto tried to stop whatever she was doing but it was getting harder to think with all the lewd thoughts appearing in his head.

'No good...at this rate...I...' His thoughts became hazy as he was forced onto his knee, yet even under all this pressure on his back Naruto focused on everything around him, after several seconds his eyes snapped open and the miasma around him was pushed away.

"Wha-what are you?!" Milka said a little alarmed at the level of power Naruto has, his orange eyes with horizontal, bar-like pupils stared right into her own eyes, she also noticed how the pigmentation around his eyes gave him a peculiar charm.

"Milka...I want some answers." Naruto said seriously, his eyes devoid of hesitation. Milka smiled slightly before cupping her cheek with her left hand.

"I will gladly answer them, however here isn't a good place." She said and snapped her fingers, in a flash of light they were gone as was the miasma inside the church, almost like nothing happened.

XXXXXXX

After the flash died down Naruto quickly looked around, he blinked upon seeing a snow covered forest around them with massive mountains in the distance.

"Where are we?" He asked and turned back toward Milka, however his eyes wide open upon seeing her. Gone was the nun he knew, now in front of him stood a woman who could have any guy wrapped around her finger. Her usual outfit was replaced by a backless black dress which shows a lot of cleavage and top portion of her firm butt, the dress reach all the way to her ankles but from the waist down it has slits on both sides, allowing some mobility, the dress is kept in place by four black strips of material tied to a leather choker around Milka's neck, black silky gloves covering her slender hands and extending almost to her shoulders, the outfit is completed by black high-heeled thigh-high leather boots with several belts keeping them in place.

"We are in the north of The Order continent, here we can talk in peace as well as do something more...fun." She said seductively, causing Naruto to gulp nervously. Her once blond hair turned pure white and her eyes turned completely red, glowing with energy, her ears became pointy, two twisted white horns resembling vertebrae grows from the sides of her head, the tip of each horn is heart-shaped with round amber gem in the middle, another round amber gem is embedded in her forehead and in her sternum slightly above her breasts, growing from her exposed tailbone is a long white tail he saw before and lastly, two enormous white wings like those of a bat grows from her shoulder blades, two more round amber gems are on her wings where the 'fingers' are joined however the gems on her wings are much larger than the others with black hooked claws growing on top of them.

"What are you Milka? What is your goal?" Naruto asked to which Milka flapped her wings, causing her to hover in the air.

"First of, Milka is not my true name, my full name is Millhiore Kalillea, fifth Princess of the Mamono Realm. However just for you Darling, I will allow you to call me that pet name you used by accident." Millhiore said with a loving smile, her eyes reflecting the depth of feelings she has for him.

"A-alright...Mil-chan." Almost immediately after saying that Naruto blushed in embarrassment, however after few seconds he noticed something in her speech.

"Wait...Darling? Why are you calling me that?" Naruto asked, earning Millhiore's giggle in return.

"Do you think our meeting was an accident, that I came to this town for the hell of it? No, my older sister is a prophet, she foretold our meeting long ago, she told me 'A blond warrior with broken heart, appearing from the starry sky, falling into your open arms, a meeting to bound two hearts.'. She told me to go to Mistlen where I will wait for my husband to appear." Millhiore smiled lovingly at Naruto, however when she began to hover closer toward him Naruto tensed slightly.

"Wait! I don't understand, a prophecy?! Your husband?! What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto shouted in frustration, his face morphing into a scowl. Millhiore paused for few seconds before sighing.

"Maybe it is too much for you to process at one time, don't worry, I think a little fight will clear up your mind." Millhiore said with a tiny frown, not too happy about fighting with her love. She stretched out her wings and flapped them, sending her high into the sky, Naruto quickly became cautious when he noticed how much power Millhiore was releasing.

"I know you quiet well Naruto, I know that you cope with frustration by training, that's why I'm willing to fight with you!" Millhiore shouted from above, she closed her eyes and wrapped her wings around her body, Naruto quickly noticed that something wasn't right as Millhiore continued to gather more power.

"HAAAAAAA!" With a loud shout Millhiore stretched her wings and arms wide, releasing the gathered energy in a golden pulse that began to destroy everything in its path. Naruto's eyes went wide open upon seeing the destruction quickly coming at him, he quickly jumped back as the pulse of energy almost reached him, upon few more jumps the wave of energy stopped, showing a large crater several meters in radius.

"What the hell Mil-chan?! That could have killed me!" Naruto shouted in fright as he looked at the smug looking Millhiore.

"Oh please, do you really think I will hurt someone I love." She said calmly, a smug grin still on her face, Naruto growled before running toward her, Millhiore's smirk widened slightly before she flew toward Naruto. As they got closer both of them punched at each other, the fists connected, creating a shock wave that destroyed the ground around them, Millhiore quickly threw a kick at his head which he blocked with his left arm. Naruto tried to send a kick of his own but Millhiore flapped her wings, causing her to fly up and dodge the kick.

"Now that is the strength I wanted to see, yet you are still holding back." Millhiore said with a smile, Naruto grinned at her words and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah, I once defeated a Goddess but I had a friend at my side." At that Millhiore raised an eyebrow.

"So...can I stop holding back?" She asked to which Naruto nodded happily. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, after few seconds the gems across her body began to glow brightly, when she opened her eyes they were glowing a bright golden color. Naruto gulped slightly as he felt her power raise drastically, she smirked and in a flash of light five more copies of her appeared.

"Are...are those corporeal?" Naruto asked to which Millhiore chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I hope you can imagine what use they could make in a bedroom." She said seductively, earning a large blush from Naruto, however he quickly smirked and made a cross-shaped hand seal.

"Two can play this game Mil-chan!" He shouted and with a large cloud of smoke five copies of him appeared. After few seconds of staring both groups lunged at each other.

XXXXXXX

Few hours later, the sun was slowly setting and the once beautiful clearing turned into a warzone. Naruto lies on the ground while Millhiore lays on his chest, both of them are panting heavily and their clothes are seriously damaged.

"Let's...let's call it...a draw..." Naruto said between breaths, he gazed down at the woman on his chest with a smile. Millhiore only nodded weakly before looking up at him lovingly, her left hand reached up and began to caress his cheek.

"Naruto...now that you calmed down...how about we go back to the chapel." Millhiore asked hopefully, however Naruto smiled slightly before rolling over, pinning Millhiore below him, his knees on each side of her waist and hands on each side of her head, a serious look on his face.

"Mil-chan, do you really love me? You won't cheat on me?" Millhiore was slightly shocked by his question, however upon seeing the uncertain look in his eyes she smiled lovingly and cupped his face in her hands.

"Naruto, I love you, I already told you that our meeting was destined to happen. I won't leave you Naruto." At her words Naruto smiled and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, surprising Millhiore who after few seconds relaxed and kissed back.

XXXXXXX

"That...was...awesome..." Millhiore said breathlessly as she snuggled up to Naruto's chest, right now both of them are on Millhiore's bed inside the chapel, they went back few hours ago and immediately soundproofed the room after which they proceed to fuck like rabbits in heat.

"Tell me about it, my first time was with a princess, who would have thought." Naruto chuckled as his left hand wrapped around her waist and brought her closer, earning a startled yelp from Millhiore.

"You know, if I entered few seconds later we wouldn't end up like this...anyway, not that I'm complaining but I can to you for information, I accepted a request to hunt down a Wurm, she resides in a cave not too far away from the city, by the road leading from the west gate." At that Millhiore looked at him in worry.

"Are you going to kill her?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice, Naruto looked down at her with a smile before shaking his head.

"Nope, from what I heard in the Guild she only attacks and rape men on the site before leaving, that means she don't have a husband yet..." Naruto trailed off at the end and looked away, a huge blush spreading on his face. Millhiore stared blankly at his face for several seconds before growling slightly.

"You plan to fuck her silly and become her husband, don't you?" She asked in a flat tone to which Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"...Yeah...though I need a place to hide her, after subduing her I will seal her into a scroll and bring her to a safe place...I know that Mamono are open to polygamous relationship but I still need to ask you, are you okay with that?" Naruto asked uncertainly, Millhiore stared at him for several seconds before sighing and snuggling closer to him, wrapping the quilt tighter around the two of them.

"Alright, I agree, I can deal with few more girls in your life but only if you will love all of us equally." She said with another sigh at the end, Naruto smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak when a loud moan sounded through his head.

"Shit! Saiken!" Naruto shouted as he quickly sat up, a look of fear on his face, Millhiore also sat up and looked at him with calculating gaze.

"The entities inside of you, seven of them are untainted by the Demonic Energy but one is full of it, she must have absorbed all the energy around and inside of you, that's why you are not an Incubus yet. Try releasing her." Millhiore said to which Naruto quickly nodded and brought his hand to the seal on his stomach.

'Guys! I will open the seal, push Saiken out when I do!' Naruto said to the Bijū, after few seconds he heard a growl from Kurama.

" **Just be quick, after you mated with that Millhiore woman she absorbed so much energy that Saiken is almost unresponsive, just get her out of here and fuck her silly...however you hurt her and I will tear you apart from the inside, she is my little bro...sister after all.** " Kurama growled out which brought a smile to Naruto's face.

'Thanks Kurama, I promise that I will take good care of her.' Naruto said seriously to which Kurama grunted in agreement, Naruto took a deep breath and clenched his teeth before twisting the seal, opening out the flow of chakra, almost instantly a red semi-solid energy began to bubble out from his body, forcing a scream of pain out of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Millhiore shouted in alarm as she brought Naruto's head to her chest, trying desperately to help him with the pain in the best way her panicked mind could think of, after several seconds of screaming Naruto relaxed as the cloud of energy that nearly filled up the room began to concentrate in one point on the floor and take shape. Millhiore watched in fascination as a cloud formed a rough shape of a woman before solidifying and disappearing inside the woman, the woman was slightly shorter than Naruto with unblemished pale skin, wild white hair with blueish tint reaching to her round firm butt and covering her front like a curtain, hiding her soft high D-cup breasts from view, her beautiful round face has a cute tiny nose, small pink full lips and large doe-like eyes of orange color. From her tailbone grows six long tails with round tips, her body is covered in a thick, transparent mucus.

"Wha...what happened...?" Saiken said drunkenly as she looked around, upon seeing Naruto on the bed, writhing in pain, she quickly run up to him and hugged his body close to her.

"Na-Naruto-kun?! Hang on, I will help you out now!" Saiken shouted in worry as she dotted over Naruto, the blond grunted slightly as he began to recover from Saiken's extraction, he looked to his left and saw a woman with six tails swaying behind her.

"Sa-Saiken? Are you alright?" Naruto asked weakly as he slowly sat up, he flinched as the pain in his body lessened by the second, upon sitting up he saw the two women looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto? Maybe you should lie down for a second, you look pale." Millhiore said to which Naruto smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, few more minutes and I should be back to normal, it didn't hurt as much as..." Naruto trailed off as he noticed Saiken's tails caressing his body, he looked at the culprit only to see her lust filled eyes.

"Mil-chan? I think Saiken is horny." At that Millhiore giggled slightly.

"Silly Naruto, Mamono are always horny, now, less talking and more fucking." Millhiore said as she along with Saiken tackled Naruto into the bed, soon enough moans and grunts of pleasure could be heard inside the room.

XXX TO BE CONTINUED XXX

So, how do you like it? I admit that for the last few months I didn't have much drive to write and I'm a little out of shape so forgive me if the chapter looks rushed and there was no lemons. I just want to push the plot forward and complete the harem, the only thing I can tell is that there will only be eight girls which I already chosen, maybe I can be willing to add one or two more later but ten is already a large number for one guy, not mentioning that one of the girls is a Lilim.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, leave a comment if you can and see you guys soon.


	3. notification 22062018

hello everyone, I want to inform you that my blog 'afrc500 dot blogspot dot com' will serve as a database to the finished and unfinished chapters of my stories as well as any notifications I have, that is all for now, see you until the next chapter.


End file.
